Falling For A Prank
by quaint-little-categories
Summary: House always thought he was the master of pranks. Then he falls for the mother of all pranks. Not only does he fall for it, he falls in love with it but what happens when it falls apart? CameronHouse. Changed rating to M just in case
1. The Begining Of A Genius Plan

House always thought he was the master of pranks. Then he falls for the mother of all pranks. Not only does he fall for it, he falls in love with it. Cameron/House.

Disclaimer: I don't own _House _but my birthday is coming up and he's at the top of my wish list sooo….

Chapter 1- The beginning of a genius plan:

After a particular day, which just happened to be April's Fool, House sighed happily, proud of what he had accomplished today. He really enjoyed playing jokes on people, so of course, today was his favourite day.

Retrieving his cane he limped to the door, grabbing his backpack on the way.

Turning the light off, he limped from the room deciding to go find a near by bar that was hopefully open.

Cameron sighed as she watched her boss limp down the hall. She had promised herself after last years tricks and jokes that she would never come to work again on Aprils Fool but once again she was already at work before she realized it was House's favourite day.

Picking up some charts and gingerly grabbing her handbag (just in case it was booby-trapped, again) Cameron switched the over head light off and wandered down the hall to the elevator.

Seeing a light shining from under a certain door she decided to pay a visit to Wilson.

Knocking gently she pushed the door open gently. She was welcomed with a warm smile.

"Hey, Cameron".

"Hey Wilson", she sighed.

His look turned concerned, "Are you OK?"

"It's House".

Wilson nodded and patted the space next to him on the couch he was siting on. Moving to sit next to him, Cameron dropped her belongings on the floor.

Wilson watched her carefully.

"Well, I know is his favourite day and all, but his jokes, they, well, aren't funny".

Wilson nodded knowingly, "I know. It's just because he doesn't like being on the receiving end of them".

Cameron's eyes lit up as she thought of an idea, "Well, why don't we put him on the receiving end".

Wilson glanced up at her, "Why, Doctor Cameron, that's not a bad idea".

Cameron grinned at him and frowned as he sobered a bit.

"What?", she questioned

"How are we going to prank the master of all pranks?"

Cameron smiled faintly, "Already having doubts, Doctor Wilson?"

Wilson shook his head quickly.

"Good. We just need to figure out a plan that House hasn't thought of yet".

"That's gonna be very hard", Wilson reminded her.

"We'll need help from everyone. And I mean everyone".

Wilson nodded and they out their heads together to come up with a genius plan.

Please R&R! I love honesty! I need some help! if anyone has any idea's for pranks that would be a huge help. I also need to know the names of House's parents so any information in any of those departments would be extremely helpful.

TBC xoxo


	2. And So It Begins

A/N: WOW! I am overwhelmed by your reviews! Keep them coming! I replied to some of your review so hope you got them. I actually wrote this story before I started posting so I'm not just winging it, for once! Some of you guys guessed the way the prank was gonna go so well! you guys must be mind readers! either that or someone's already done this idea. (i hope it's the first).

So here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own _House. _Period. Full stop. Dot. Punctuation mark.

Chapter 2- And so it begins

As House sat at the bar drinking his scotch on the rocks he noticed a familiar couple walk through the door. They noticed him and walked towards the bar to join him. He moaned and turned his back to them.

"Hey House!"

Her perky voice annoyed him even more now that he was drunk.

Cameron sat on his left side and Wilson moved and sat on his right.

Wilson nodded at him and House shot him a glare.

"Nice to see you too", Wilson muttered.

House signalled to the bartender and a fresh scotch slid in front of him.

"Excuse me", Cameron caught the attention of the bartender, "keep them coming".

She gestured to House's drink and slapped two 100's down on the bar.

House glanced over at her, "well, if you're paying, Doctor Cameron".

Cameron smiled at him and glanced over at Wilson.

Wilson gestured at House.

"Hey, House…".

As Cameron got House into a conversation Wilson slipped the small amount of medication into House's glass.

The night was just beginning.

As the bartender watched, the older man with a cane was carried off by a stocky black man and a smaller blonde with a strange accent. The same man and women that had been drinking with the passed out man where there observing the relocation of the drunk.

As Chase and Foreman carried House into his apartment they struggled with the weight.

Cameron hovered along behind them , "Be careful of his leg", she warned them. She was shot annoyed glances.

"What?", she asked innocently

"Do you want to carry him?", Chase complained.

Cameron glared at him, "just put him on his bed".

Chase and Foreman went to House's bedroom and deposited the body on the bed.

Cameron wandered around House's apartment.

"Nice job guys!", she complimented Chase and Foreman.

While Wilson and Cameron had been out getting House drunk and drugged they had, with a little help from Cuddy, redecorated House's apartment.

As she walked around she saw photo's on the walls that Cuddy had put up. One looked vaguely familiar, it was a photo of herself standing in a white dress that looked fairly familiar. In the photo she had a huge cheesy grin on her face and House stood next to her with a small smile on his face.

"What photo's this?", she pointed to it.

"Oh", Cuddy answered, "I have a friend that does photo editing and I found that picture from the Oncology benefit. I took it to my friend and he made your dress white and made you look like you were standing in a garden. It's your wedding photo".

Cameron laughed, then came to another photo she didn't recognized.

"That one is a photo from the Diagnostic conference, my friend changed it to a beach and he merged a picture of my little five year old niece, Isabella, into it. The boys changed House's study into a little girls bedroom so when you have Bella tomorrow night she'll be comfortable".

Cameron grinned, "This'll be fun".

Foreman walked into the room and dumped some newspapers into Cameron's arms.

"Here, I had my brother make these up".

Cameron looked at the date on the newspaper and laughed out loud. The date was six years in advanced.

Chase and Foreman returned to the room.

"Everything's ready. Cameron's clothes are in the wardrobe. The study's set up and all the photo's are up".

"Did you get rid of all the booze?", Cameron asked

Foreman nodded, "Yup".

Cameron smiled, "You can keep it, as payment".

Chase and Foreman grinned.

"Already packed it into Foreman's car,", Chase laughed, "Not that we need payment. This is gonna be hilarious".

Foreman nodded in agreement, "To bad we won't be here to see his face when he realizes all his whiskey is gone".

Wilson shook his head, "You know when this pranks over he's going to make you repay him".

Foreman and Chase shrugged, "It's worth it".

"So everything's set?", Cuddy interrupted.

Cameron nodded, "Should be. He'll have too big a headache to look around in the morning and hopefully he'll go straight to work. I'm spending the night at my apartment and coming to work form there and Lisa's brining Bella to work tomorrow. Just remember, from tomorrow you have to call me Allison.".

Everyone in the room nodded.

"We need to keep him away from the outside world and anyone who isn't in on this. Which basically means, since the entire hospital is in we need to keep him away from just the patients".

"Like that'll be hard", Foreman muttered

"So no clinic duty for House", Cuddy sighed, "His dream come true".

Cameron looked around the room, everyone was smiling.

"And so it begins".

TBC Please R&R

xoxo kazza


	3. House's Version Of Hell

Seeing as I'm just soooo nice I'm updating this twice in one day! it's only to bribe you so you won't kill me when you realize who short this chapter is. Sorry:)

Enjoy as usual!

Disclaimer: Don't make me say it. -sob- :(

Chapter 3- House's version of hell

House woke up with a headache beyond belief. Groaning he reached for his trust Vicodin.

Dry swallowing two oblong shaped pills, he yawned and rubbed at his eyes not noticing the strange ring on his ring finger.

Pulling himself from his bed he limped to his cupboard.

Grabbing a fresh pair of pants and a new shirt he hobbled to the bathroom, not noticing the strange pictures that adorned his walls or the female clothing at the other end of his closet.

Stepping out from the shower he pulled on his jeans and slipped a t-shirt on and pulled a dress shirt over the top.

Grabbing his toothbrush he scrubbed furiously at his teeth for a few minutes before spiting in the sink and replacing his toothbrush in it's place. House grabbed his cane and limped from the bathroom not noticing that there was an extra toothbrush and female hygiene products in the cupboards.

Walking past the kitchen he stoped at the table in the hall and pocketed his wallet, keys and pager.

House limped from his apartment not noticing the fact that it had been almost completely redecorated.

In the hallway House used the assistance of his cane and the wall to lean down and get his newspaper (thoughtfully placed by Foreman). He rolled it up and stuck it under his arm not noticing the strange date.

House unlocked his car and got in, as he started the car and began to drive bleary eyed to work he had no idea he was about to enter his version of hell.

TBC R&R

xoxo Kazza


	4. Welcome

A/N

Tada! new chapter! thank you so much for your reviews! Here's a longer chapter for you to make up for House's Version Of Hell!

Disclaimer: Pretty sure I don't own _House_. One moment…… -look around- yup no mansion, no bags full of money…

Chapter 4 - Welcome

Cameron glanced up as something moved at the end of the hall.

False alarm. It was just a cleaner.

Chase glanced over, "Calm down. This will work".

Cameron took a shaky breath and played with the ring that now adorned her ring finger, "Of course it will".

Foreman and Chase looked at each other.

"It's not like you're not going to love being married to him", Foreman mumbled under his breathe.

Cameron glared at him, "Shut up. It's a good idea. You're just grumpy because you drank all of House's booze last night and you're hung over".  
Foreman glared back and got up to get his sixth cup of coffee.

The three Houslings jumped as the door to the conference room flew open and a grumpy House walked in.

"We haven't got a patient", he grumbled, "So all three of you scat, go do clinic".

Chase and Foreman glanced at Cameron.

She took a deep breath and threw herself into wife mode.

She put on a loving smile and got up to greet House.

He stood shocked as she reached up and pecked him on the cheek.

Walking over to the coffee pot she turned and smiled at him again.

"Do you want some coffee, Greg?", she asked in her most wifely tone.

House still stood shocked. Shaking his head he snapped out of it and retorted the only way he knew how to, sarcasm.

"What? No kiss for Foreman or Chase?", he smirked.

Cameron glanced at Chase and Foreman. They were both busying themselves with unnecessary projects while trying not to laugh.

Cameron shook her head and laughed lightly, "Why would I want to kiss them when I can kiss you?"

House, by now, was extremely confused.

Shaking his head he walked into his office, "The whole world's gone mad", he muttered under his breath.

House sat at his desk, propped his feet up on the desk and put his I-pod in his ears. As he listened to his music he played with a strange ring on his ring finger.

Foreman, Chase and Cameron sat at the table laughing.

"Wait for it", Chase laughed.

All three of them stared at their watches.

"Three", Foreman said

"Two", Chase said

"One", Cameron ended.

At that moment a huge crash came from House's office.

The three of them rushed in to find a disgruntled House struggling to stand up. Once he was straightened up he stalked towards Cameron. Foreman and Chase backed out of them room, leaving Cameron to her untimely death.

"What the hell is this", House shook his hand in Cameron's face.

Cameron stifled a laugh, "What do you mean, sweetie?"

She reached a hand up and touched his head where a small cut bled profusely. Her concern turned genuine, "Oh no, let me get you a band-aid".

She rushed from the room as House sunk down to lay on his sofa.

The phone rung and he got up to get it. Before he could get it he heard Cameron's happy voice answer the phone.

She walked back into the room and handed him a band-aid.

"Mom's on the phone", she told him

"Mom? Whose mom?", he asked putting the band-aid on.

'Your mom, silly", she laughed.

She left the room and House got up to talk to his mom.

Picking up the receiver he took a deep breath.

"Hey, Mom"

"Greg. Do you know how long it's been since you've called your old mother?", Blythe House chided her only son.

House sighed, "Sorry, Mom. Big case load".

"Allison told me you haven't had a patient in ages".

House glanced to the conference room where Cameron now sat alone, "Allison? Since when have you called her Allison?"

Blythe laughed the question off, "Anyway, are you going to bring little Bella up this week?"

"Bella?", he asked dazed.

"Is something wrong, Gregory? You sound a bit confused".

House glanced up as Cuddy entered his office, "Um…I need to go".

"Call me again soon. Oh! Your father says hello".

"Ok, tell him I said hi. Bye Mom. Love you", he mumbled under his breath.

He returned the phone to it's cradle and turned to Cuddy.

"House!", She rushed forward, "Have you seen Bella? She was here one minute and gone the next. I asked that nurse to watch her for a moment and when I got back she was gone".

House looked at Cuddy stupidly, "Bella?", he asked again.

Cameron rushed in the room, "What did Mom say? Oh- Hi Lisa!"

Cameron walked over and gave Cuddy a warm hug.

"How was Bella last night?", Cameron asked, looking around.

Cuddy shook her head, "Not a problem, Allison. She was a complete angel, as usual".

Cameron nodded and smiled.

"Um, excuse me?", House interrupted, "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?".

At that moment a little girl with long brown wavy hair ran through the door and threw herself at House.

"Daddy! Daddy!", she yelled.

House sat shocked as this little girl attached herself to House's neck, giving him a firm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She pulled back and looked up into his face. A pair of identical Nordic blue eyes stared up at him.

House, still in shock, watched as the little girl ran to Cameron and was scoped up. Cameron hugged her tight and placed a kiss on each cheek of the little beaming girl.

"Did you have fun at Aunty Lisa's last night, Bella?", Cameron asked her.

Bella grinned, "Yup! We watched Charlotte's Web and ate ice-cream with cookies".

Cameron grinned back at her with an identical smile. Glancing up at House her smile dropped.

"What's wrong?", she asked him.

House shook his head, "What's going on? Who is this little girl. Why do you keep calling me sweetie? What-what?"

House trailed off, having no idea what to say.

Bella, Cameron and Cuddy all stared at him confused.

House sunk down to his couch and put his head in his hands.

"Where the hell am I?", he groaned

He looked up at a small voice as Bella replied to his asinine question, "Earth, welcome".

A/N

I love that line, " Where am I?", " Earth, Welcome!"

TBC R&R


	5. Ignorance Is Bliss

A/N You love me! You really love me! I am stuned with all the reviews! keep them coming!

O-K. Would you guys wind a little bit of Wuddy? Cause if you don't that's fine. But if you guys are gonna stop reading because of it I'll just not put them together.

Disclaimer: I'm having a nightmare. I'm in a world where I don't own House! It's terrible, if only I could figure out how to wake up……

Chapter 5- Ignorance is bliss

House limped to his bike as fast as he could. He didn't know what the hell was happening with Cuddy and Cameron and that little kid but he was sure a bottle of whiskey would help him ignore all of it.

Pulling his helmet on, he tightened the strap under his chin. Swinging awkwardly onto the orange bike he used his good leg to quickly kick up the stand then land, balancing his bike with his good leg.

Putting the key in the ignition on the gas tank he turned the little silver object and gunned the engine. Revving the motor a few times, enjoying the loud roar that came from his metal beast.

Pushing off he changed gears and placing both feet on their designated pedals he zoomed out of the parking lot in the direction of his bachelor's pad. His place of succour.

Cameron pulled her car up outside House's apartment building. Turning to face the back seat she grinned at the little girl fast asleep hugging her favourite teddy bear. Getting out of the car, Cameron walked to the back and opened the boot, grabbing Bella's _Bratz_ back-pack she deposited it by the door. Opening the back door of the car she reached over and nudged Bella gently,

"Bella? Bella-ballerina?", Cameron cooed.

Bella opened her eyes slowly, "Aunty Ally?"

Cameron nodded, "Where here!"

Bella nodded and unbuckled her seat belt. Jumping out of the car she hugged her teddy to her small body.

Cameron crouched down in front of the small child, "Remember what we talked about? This is House's home. What do you call House?"

"I call him Daddy", the little girl grinned, happy to be part of an adult game, "And I call you Mummy", she added with out being asked.

Cameron grinned back at Bella, "Very good!"

Cameron grasped Bella's small hand in hers and walked towards the door. Picking up the small pink back-pack, Cameron swung it over her shoulder and used the new shinny key to open the outside door.

Walking into the small hall that contained a staircase going up and a few doors coming of the small rectangle room.

Walking to the door that had the number _1B_ on it she took a deep breath.

She reached a shaky hand out with another key putting it into the lock she felt a small squeeze on her hand.

Looking down Bella smiled reassuringly at her, "This will work", the little girl told her, mimicking the phrase she had heard out of her surrogate mothers mouth.

Cameron turned the key and the doorknob and they entered the apartment.

"What the hell did you do to my apartment?"

They were confronted by a livid House.

Cameron removed Bella's coat and hung it on the coat stand. Leaning down she kissed the little girl's head, "Why don't you go to your room while I talk to Daddy?".

Bella nodded and skipped off to House's former study accompanied by her back-pack and trusty teddy.

Cameron moved towards the kitchen, knowing House would follow.

He didn't prove her wrong.

"Where the hell's my stuff? Why is all your stuff here? And why has my study been turned into a little kids room?".

He stormed after her with such vitality it scared her.

Cameron opened the fridge door and grabbed out the chicken breasts sitting on a tray.

As she worked making dinner she tried to listen patiently to House.

"Our home has always looked like this, Greg", she answered tolerantly.

"_Our _home?", he spat out, "Since when has this been _our _home?".

"For about 5 years", Cameron snapped.

Cameron gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry", she exclaimed, "I didn't mean to snap. It's just all these strange questions".

House looked at her as though she had two head's, "Where's my whiskey?", he barked.

Cameron looked at him blankly, "Whiskey? There has been any alcohol kept in this house since Bella was born".

House gaped at her in utter disbelief.

No alcohol. No whiskey. His brain doesn't understand the meaning of those words.

Wordlessly, House limped to the door. Once he got there he turned and sighed heavily, looking around at his 'new' apartment.

"When I get back I want all my booze back in it's place and I want my apartment back to the way it was!".

The slam of the door confirmed his departure. Taking a shaky breath, she laughed out loud. Bella stuck her head out from the hall door. Cameron grinned and winked at her. Bella ran to her and Cameron caught her, lifting her up to sit on the kitchen counter.

Grabbing the phone from it cradle she dialled the familiar number.

"Cameron?", Wilson answered.

She could hear Cuddy, Foreman and Chase in that background and she knew she was on speaker.

"Time to start Phase 3", Cameron told her audience, "The dog took the bone".

Bella and Cameron grinned as what seemed like half the hospital cheered through the phone.

After the carousing died down Cameron could hear Wilson clearly, "Phase 3- Complete Annihilation, begins!"

TBC R&R

A/N - So Wuddy or no Wuddy?


	6. Last A Life Time

**A/N: Remember! The year is 2003 in my fic but everyone is pretending it's six years in the future so they're pretending it's 2009! Remember otherwise you're gonna get confused.Disclaimer: Can't think of a disclaimer. So I don't own House.**

**A/N -again- Sorry guys about the authors note but I know you guys are waiting for the complete annihilation of House but this chapter needs to happen before that to help make better bonds with Cameron and House. Just keep reading an you'll see!**

Chapter 6 - Last a life time

House bashed his cane against Wilson's front door.

"I know you're there, Wilson!", he yelled, "I saw your light on".

A tousled Wilson threw his door open. Rubbing his eyes tiredly he blinked confused at House.

"What the hell are you doing here, House? It's 1am!"

House used his cane to push Wilson aside and entered his apartment.

"Something's wrong, Wilson", House sighed, letting his body drop onto Wilson expensive leather couch, "Something's terribly wrong".

Wilson yawned and followed House's suit. Sinking into the cream armchair adjacent to the couch that House was strewn on.

"What is it?", Wilson blinked at the clock on the wall.

House sighed and shifted to a comfortable position, "I have two females currently inhabiting my apartment. My study is now a little kids room covered in pink and dolls. Worst of all I can't find my booze!".

Wilson looked at him confused, "What are you talking about, House? Your home has been like that for the past five years or so. Are you only realizing now?".

House sat up quickly and leaned forward, "That's the thing. It hasn't been like that for the past five years. I haven't even known Cameron for five years".

Wilson watched him with a strange look on his face, "Since when have you called Allison 'Cameron'?"

House stared back unblinking, "Since that's her last name and I call all my Houselings by their last names".

Wilson shook his head, "Allison hasn't been Allison Cameron since your wedding day. Are you OK House?".

House shrugged, befuddled.

"What's the date?", Wilson asked suddenly.

"May 12, 2003", House answered without skipping a beat.

He glanced up at Wilson. Wilson stared back shocked.

"What?", House grumbled, irritated.

"It's May12, _2009_", Wilson told him gently.

House sat shocked. Wilson got up and walked over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder he looked down worriedly at his best friend.

"Are you positive you're OK?", Wilson asked again.

"Honey? Is everything OK?"

House and Wilson looked up as Cuddy hurried down the hall towards them. She reached them and wrapped her robe around herself and handed Wilson's to him.

Wilson put his robe on and leaned over and pecked Cuddy on the cheek.

"Thanks, Lis" he smiled at her.

House watched the scene play out by the 'happy couple'.

Shaking his head he stood up and moved towards the door.

Wilson and Cuddy hurried after him.

"House?", Cuddy called.

"Are you OK? Do you want me to drive you home?", Wilson hovered along behind him.

House waved them away, not even answering with a sarcastic remark or any comments about Cuddy's fun bags, and reached for the door handle.

"House?", Wilson tried again.

House turned slightly.

"Go home to your family".

House shook his head and left the small home.

Once they were sure he was gone Cuddy turned and grinned at Wilson.

"Good work! Do you think he'll go home?", Cuddy asked.

Wilson nodded, "Knowing House, he'll go home and just ignore them".

Cuddy nodded and looked around, "Guess I better go".

She reached for her handbag and keys but a hand reached out and grabbed her.

She turned towards Wilson gazing up at him with confused eyes.

He watched her nervously.

"Maybe you could stay", he whispered.

Cuddy gave him a small smile, " I'm sorry I can't".

Wilson shrugged and moved away. Cuddy reached out and grabbed him. Slipping a hand behind his head she pulled his lips down to meet hers.

After a few moments of feverish kissing Cuddy pulled away grinning.

"I can't stay tonight", she murmured, "but I can stay tomorrow night".

Wilson nodded, dumbfounded.

Cuddy picked up her bag again and walked to the door with a shake of her hips. Wilson took a deep breath and rubbed a hand over his head while he watched the closed door, waiting for tomorrow night.

House entered his dark apartment and smiled triumphantly. He swung his cane into his right hand and started for his bedroom. He opened the door and waltzed in throwing his cane against the wall he tugged his shirt of over his head and undid his pants. Stepping out of the blue jeans at his feet he grabbed a pair of track pants. Slipping them on he made for his bed.

Reaching the bed he almost fell over. A beautiful Allison Cameron was spread like a sacrifice to the gods across it. Taking a deep breath he ran his eyes over her full shaped body. House groaned, he wanted to jump in the bed and take her once and for all but he decided to play along. Pulling the blankets back he slipped between the cool sheets.

He shifted to the furthers side of his half and closed his eyes tight. Trying to not picture the beautiful, half his age women who was lying less then a meter away from him. Taking a few deep breaths he slipped into darkness.

Cameron woke to the feeling of something warm wrapped around her. She opened her eyes in the early morning light. Blinking a few times she tried to imagine what it could be.

Blanket? No, to warm.

Dog? No, don't own a pet.

Person? No, Don-. Wait...Person? Person!

Cameron shifted her body slightly and turned to face the person snuggled up next to her. House. She smiled, knowing it was such a cliché but she couldn't get over how peaceful and happy he looked. Cameron grinned and settled down again curling into House's chest. She sighed happily as his arms around her tightened their grip. Closing her eyes she drifted off into sleep, wishing that this prank could last a life time.

**TBC R&R**

**A/N Complete Annihilation will be the next chapter! Da, Da, DAAAAAA**


	7. Complete Annihilation Pt 1

Disclaimer: That's it! Where's my lawyer! I do own Isabella (Bella), she's all mine. She's actually based on a little girl I know (Samara).

A/N: Remember! The year is 2003 in my fic but everyone is pretending it's six years in the future so they're pretending it's 2009! Remember otherwise you're gonna get confused.

Chapter 7- Complete Annihilation

Light pouring through the window spilled across House's face, disrupting his peaceful dreams. House yawned and stretched. Arching his back his body came in contact with something. Someone. House's eyes flew open and he stared at the petite frame he had his arms protectively wrapped around. House smiled gently as he watched her chest rise and fall in her sleep. The way she wrinkled her nose against the bright sunlight on her face. Settling back down under the duvet he pulled Cameron's body closer to his, telling himself that he was cold and needed warmth. Closing his eyes he slipped into sleep as his senses filled with the smell of vanilla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron slowly opened her eyes, looking straight into the eyes of the one man who could make her knees shake.

Cameron gave House a small smile. House returned the favour with his cute half smile. House watched as Cameron's smile grew into the one he'd always loved.

They lay like that, side by side, not saying a word for a few minutes before House broke the silence.

"Umm, do you want a coffee?", he grunted.

She leaned over and captured his lips in her own.

House began to pull back but something stopped him. He began to kiss back, deepening the kiss. As they kissed House felt Cameron sigh and a quick thought across his head hoped it was in happiness.

When they finally broke apart they laid back down, side by side, not saying anything.

Impulsively, Cameron reached over and placed her hand in House's.

House jerked at the sudden human contact but didn't move away.

House stared into Cameron's eyes which were a piercing as his own. He held her gaze until something caught his eye.

House looked down at their entwined hands and stared at the objects that had caught his attention. He watched as the sunlight sprinkled over their hands warming them and catching the light on their matching wedding rings.

House awoke to a bright light on his face. Groaning he rolled over and dug his head under the pillow.

He laid under the blankets hiding from life when his sinuses were attacked once again with the smell of vanilla.

House unburied his head and looked up. Cameron was standing next to the bed trying to juggle a tray of food and a mug of coffee.

She smiled gingerly at him and handed him the mug.

House accepted it taking a mouthful of perfect coffee. House watched as Cameron placed the tray lavished with food on the bedside table.

"Here", Cameron sighed, "I know you're hung-over so hopefully this will help. Not that you deserve it!"

House cocked his head and stared at her as he dug into his breakfast, " Why don't I deserve it?"

Cameron frowned, " You kept me up until 2am waiting for you, and when you do come home you smell strongly of alcohol and pass out on the bed. Plus Bella was very upset, you promised to watch that Care Bear movie with her last night".

House shook his head, " I don't remember. I don't remember anything!"

Cameron watched him strangely, " Are you alright? Do you feel a bit sick?"

She sat on the side of the bed and leaned over, checking his temperature and pulse.

House stared intently at her, her face in such close proximity that her breath on his neck sent tingles down his spine.

"Why can't I remember you?", House murmured.

Cameron brought her head up to stare him eye to eye. Their faces an inch apart her eyes flicked across his face, " You don't remember me?", she asked almost inaudibly.

House shifted and Cameron moved to stand up.

" I remember you, but I don't remember this", he gestured at the two of them.

"What do you mean? Do you mean us?"

Before House could answer a little human cannonball flew into their bedroom and landed in a fit of giggles on the bed.

"I'm here", Bella yelled.

Cameron smiled and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Did you sleep well Bella?", she asked motherly, placing a kiss on the small child's forehead.

"Yup", Bella replied squirming out of Cameron's arms.

Next thing House knew Bella was wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his weathered cheek.

Grabbing a piece on toast from the tray on House's lap she snuggled down under the blankets and switched the TV on cartoons.

Taking a bite of toast she leaned her head against House, giggling at Sponge Bob Square Pants.

House looked down at the adorable child and grabbed his own piece of toast and joined in her laughing.

Cameron smiled at the sight and sighed, it was time to begin Phase 3 but watching House sitting in bed with their 'daughter' watching cartoons she didn't want to be mean.

Cameron shook her head, she had to go through with this, this had to happen before the prank took a full hit.

"Greg", she called.

"Yeah?", came his answer.

Cameron smiled and opened her mouth to say the one sentence every man hates to hear.

"Don't forget our anniversary is tomorrow".

TBC

R&R

If you get it the thing with them kissing is a dream House is having.

Please review in need some helpful criticism.

I had this entire story written but my laptop got a virus and ate all my documents.

Don't worry but I'm going to re-write this story cause I really like it an because of the amount of reviews I guess you guys like it too!

I'm happier with this version than my original so maybe it was for the best!


	8. Complete Annihilation Pt 2

**Disclaimer: House M.D isn't mine otherwise House and Cameron would have fallen in love and be living together by now. I do own Isabella (Bella) but, she's all mine. She's actually based on a little girl I know (Samara).**

**A/N: Remember! The year is 2003 in my fic but everyone is pretending it's six years in the future so they're pretending it's 2009! Remember otherwise you're gonna get confused.**

**Chapter 7- Complete Annihilation Pt. 2**

House sat shocked as Cameron's words hit him.

"Don't forget our anniversary is tomorrow".

He may not have any experience in being married but he knew that when you forget your wedding anniversary you're toast.

House even knew Wilson's last wedding anniversary because every year for five years there was the one night he turned up to stay at House's place seeing as he'd been kicked out for forgetting.

House sat still not registering when Cameron called Bella out to get dressed.

Cameron walked into the bedroom and walked about grabbing random clothes and her robe.

"Greg?", she called.

He glanced up still a bit out of it.

"I'm gonna go for a shower. Are you OK?"

House shrugged and once she left the room he slowly got up.

Grabbing his Vicodin bottle he popped open the bottle and swallowed two, swinging it down with a gulp of now cold coffee.

-------

House glanced up as someone entered the room. Cameron walked in from the door to the ensuite.

House watched her move, the robe wrapped around her slipping off one shoulder.

House swallowed hard as a bare shoulder and a fair bit of her chest was exposed to him.

He turned away grabbing his cane from beside his bed.

Cameron, whose back was turned to him now, glanced over her shoulder and smiled at his reaction.

House watched from where he stood as she turned and walked sexily towards him dropping the robe as she walked.

House took a deep breath, letting his eyes run over her body.

Her long brown hair, crumbled in a gorgeous bed head way, fell perfectly around her shoulders and face creating a veil around her breathe-taking face.

His gaze fell lower to her full chest and down to her stomach, which was toned and perfect.

Her hips curved out and her entire body was a soft tan colour.

Cameron stalked to him and went up on tip-toes to be at his height.

She moved her face so she was centimetres from him.

Placing a ghost of a kiss on his lips, she placed her small hands on his chest and pushed him onto the bed, being careful of his leg.

He lay on the bed watching her, she moved to knell next to him on the bed.

Within a second she had thrown a leg over his chest and was straddling him.

She leaned down to kiss him. Running her hands through his hair she kissed him passionately and forcefully.

"Greg…", she moaned.

----------

"Greg?"

House glanced up from the bed to the door to the ensuite.

Cameron stood there in a pair of light blue jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt drying her hair with a towel.

, House thought, remembering the dream kiss that still lingered on his lips. 

"I'm taking Bella to the park and then to get a new pair of shoes"

House nodded, "OK", he croaked.

Cameron deposited the towel on a chair and walked over to sit on the bed.

"What you were talking about before. About us. What did you mean?", she asked carefully, " What do you mean you don't remember us?"

House watched her, captivated in the way her wet hair fell in ringlets around her torso.

"Um", he sought to come up with a good answer, "Just wanted to get a reaction".

Cameron smiled and shook her head, " OK".

She got up and grabbed an oversized red handbag and begin to throw things into it.

House watched memorized at how even in old jeans and a simple black tee she could look so sexy.

Cameron glanced up and caught his gaze on her.

She smiled sexily and too both of their surprise House smiled genuinely back.

Cameron grabbed and pair of sunnies, pushing them up to sit on her head.

She walked over to the bed, leaning over to kiss House on the cheek.

House saw the kiss coming and at the last minute moved his head to capture her lips in his.

She at on the bed with out breaking the kiss and House sat up, wrapping his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

'Ahmm!", a little voice sounded from the bedroom door.

Cameron pulled away, much to House's dismay, and they both looked towards the voice.

Bella stood there in a pair of ¾ jeans and a cute blue baby doll shirt that showed of her crystal blue eyes.

"Mom! We need to leave", she told Cameron, tapping a finger on the small watch on her arm.

Cameron laughed and House's smile widened.

He leaned over and placed a last kiss on Cameron's lips.

He leaned closer to her ear, " She definitely got your attitude".

Cameron smiled and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"At least she has your eyes".

House shrugged and smiled.

Cameron got up to leave and House sent a small smile to Bella who blew him a kiss before grabbing Cameron's hand and pulling her from the room.

House waited for the sound of the door before he got up.

Looking down at his lap the aftermath of his dream and Cameron's kiss confirmed he needed a shower. A long cold one.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Once dressed, House grabbed his keys, cane, a bottle of Vicodin and his wallet and mobile.

Leaving his apartment he got in his car and made for the closest major shopping mall.

After wandering around the mall for close to an hour he still had no idea what to do or buy.

House reached a conclusion, he needed help.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knocking on Wilson's front door he waited a few moments before Cuddy answered the door.

"House?"

House fiddled with his cane, " I um need your help".

Cuddy nodded, " Of course".

------------------------------------------------------

"What about this?"

Cuddy held up a beautiful long flowing strapless, red dress.

House shook his head, "I'm not really sure about clothing. What about a gift voucher?"

Cuddy shook her head violently, "Never buy gift vouchers for women, especially if you're married to them. It gives the message that you couldn't be bothered finding the perfect present".

House sighed, who knew shopping would be so hard.

Leaving the boutique, Cuddy and House made there way into a small French jewellers.

"Hello. How can I help you today?"

Cuddy nudged House forward.

"Um, hi", he said gruffly, "it's my anniversary and I need something special".

The mans eyes light up, "Well, you've come to the perfect. What does your wife like best, gold or silver?"

House was a bit stunned at the wife reference, "Gold, but she doesn't like big chunky stuff".

Cuddy watched in amazement as House bartered with the salesman before picking a perfect gift that she knew Cameron would adore.

House picked up the small bag and he and Cuddy made there way out of the shop.

They walked to a small restaurant and House declared he was going to treat them to lunch.

As they ate and talked Cuddy realized that the person sitting in front of her couldn't be House. He was kind, understanding and he was actually listening to the conversation without adding any sarcastic comments.

"So", he began, " You're with Wilson".

Cuddy smiled and shook her head, "Nice of you to notice after three years".

House gave her a half smile, "Well haven't really been myself lately".

Cuddy nodded, "I've noticed"

House shrugged, "It's nothing".

Cuddy decide not to push it.

After a few more minutes of bantering they decide to leave so House could drop Cuddy home.

Halfway to Wilson and Cuddy's House pulled the car into a small parking lot.

Cuddy looked at him confused.

"Pit stop", he supplied, " Be back in a moment".

Cuddy waited for five minutes before House returned, opening the back door and sliding a long box onto the back seat.

Getting back into the front seat he handed Cuddy a bouquet of white daisy's and yellow gerbera's.

"What's this for?", she asked, gazing at the beautiful arrangement in her arms.

"For today", he answered pulling the car out of the parking lot.

"What's in the box?", Cuddy asked curiously.

"Just some flowers", was the only answer she got.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron got out of her car and walked into the apartment building.

Grabbing her keys out she unlocked the door.

Entering the apartment she stopped shocked at the sight that met her eyes.

Her eyes welled up with tears as she took in the scene. Standing in the open door way Cameron let the tears trickle down her cheeks and fall to the cold wooden floor.

Da,da,da,daaaaa! Hehehehehehehe!

Don't you just hate cliff hangers:p

The next chapter should be up in a few hours so I'm sure you'll live till then. ;)

If you don't get the part where Cameron comes in, takes her robe of and straddles House on the bed is a dream but the part where they kiss and Bella interrupts them isn't a dream.

TBC

R&R


	9. By Heart

OMFG You must hate me!!!! I'm so sorry for not updating :( I didn'y mean to. please forgive me and keep reading!!!!

Chapter 8- By heart

Standing in the open door way Cameron let the tears trickle down her cheeks and fall to the cold wooden floor as she looked around the living room.

Candles were lit on every table surface and on the table in the centre of the room and crystal vase was filled with 2 dozen red roses.

Following a trail of rose petals on the floor she walked towards the kitchen where soft piano music was playing from the stereo.

Entering the kitchen she watched the man standing with his back to her cooking over the stove.

Cameron smiled as House hummed while he mixed a pot of food.

"Hey", she said softly.

House looked over his shoulder and turned around when he realized Cameron was there.

"Hey", he returned.

"Are you OK", he asked, noticing the tears.

Cameron laughed and wiped her eyes, " I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed".

House laughed and Cameron wondered why he didn't do it more often.

She walked forward to see what he was cooking.

Standing next to him she rested her head on his shoulder and watched as he stirred the fragrant pasta sauce.

"What are we having?", she asked.

"Cecatelli di Ricotta", he told her with a flourish.

Cameron glanced around, "Where's Bella?".

"I lent her out to the circus for the night"

Cameron laughed, "Let me guess, Lisa and James?"

House nodded.

Cameron glanced at his black slacks and neat white dress shirt.

"I think I'm a little bit under dressed" she told him.

House glanced at her, "You look fine. You look good in anything".

Cameron smiled, "Still, I'm going to change".

She turned and walked out of the kitchen.

As she left House watched her retreating figure, taking a deep breath he busied himself trying to calm his nerves.

-------------------------------------------

Cameron sorted through the wardrobe, trying to find something suitable to wear.

After a few minutes of looking her hands fell on the perfect piece.

Changing into it she took her hair out of its ponytail and brushed it quickly, deciding to let it fall naturally around her shoulders.

Staining her lips with her favourite lipstick Cameron decided she was ready.

------------------------------------------------------------

House placed the finishing touches on the main dish and carried them out to sit on the table.

Placing the two plates on the table he fiddled with the roses in the vase, arranging and re-arranging them.

Deciding to play a little piano to calm his nerves he switched the stereo off and settled down on the piano bench.

Opening the he let his fingers flitter across the keys switching genres before picking jazz.

Closing his eyes he played random keys and together they made a new melody.

"Who plays that?"

House glanced up at the door and his fingers jarred, playing an out of tune chord.

Cameron stood there in a black dress that had a very low v-neck.

Her hair fell gracefully around her shoulders and she had natural make up on.

House started at her face and let his eyes travel down her body.

Once he reached her feet House laughed out loud.

"Nice style!", he chuckled.

Cameron blushed and looked down at her slipper clad feet.

"Can't I be comfortable in my own home?", she asked him.

House shrugged, "I guess".

He turned back to the piano and continued to play where he left off.

He turned his head slightly as he felt Cameron sit down on the bench next to him.

Cameron watched his hands move gracefully across the keys, coaxing a beautiful melody out of the old piano.

"I wish I could play", Cameron murmured.

House half-smiled, "One day I'll teach you".

"So who wrote that piece you were playing when I came in?"

"No one", he replied changing from a jazz to a soft number by Bach.

"Surely someone wrote it", she exclaimed, "It's beautiful".

House shrugged, "It's just something I've been working on".

Cameron lapsed into silence, just enjoying the soft piano music and the closeness of House.

As House finished the piece he was playing he nudged Cameron gently.

She stood and moved away from the bench. As House began to get up a hand was held out to him. Looking from the hand to the owner House gave Cameron a small smile and accepted her help.

Even though they were both standing and capable of walking by themselves, neither one of them went to drop the others hand.

Once they reached the table House reluctantly let go of Cameron's hand and grabbed her chair. Pulling it out he smiled dopily at her.

"Your seat, madam", he said in a phoney accent.

Giggling, Cameron gave House a small curtsy before sitting down in the chair offered to her.

As the two ate they bantered, teased and stole secret glances at each other.

Cameron leaned back in her chair, "That was _so_ good!".

House moaned in agreement and rubbed his overfilled stomach.

Cameron smiled at him, "Seriously. You could have become a chef".

House smiled lightly and ducked his head, he wasn't used to compliments.

Cameron laughed softly at his embarrassment and hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

As House lifted his head and caught Cameron's glance she stoped mid chuckle.

As they gazed at each other Cameron could see something different in House's eyes. Something she'd never seen before, but the one thing she'd always wanted to see in him. Desire. Want.

House stood and walked around the table towards her. The soft sounds of his footfalls sounded like drums in Cameron's head.

He reached a hand down and she hesitated, knowing she couldn't do this because she knew this wasn't real but he didn't.

Cameron was overcome as she gazed into House's loving eyes.

Reaching out a shaky hand she accepted his. Her hand fitted perfectly in his.

Leaning down he ran his hands along the sides of her face. Kissing her along her jaw line.

He pulled back and gazed into her eyes. They were blind with lust.

He pulled her towards him and kissed her lovingly yet with force. With want.

Cameron hesitated before returning his kiss with enough passion for the both of them.

Cameron pulled back and grabbed his other hand. She turned, still holding onto his hands, and began to lead him to the bedroom.

Once they reached the door, Cameron pushed House up against the doorframe, smothering his bare skin with open moth kisses.

House put his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her away, "Where's the fire?", he laughed.

Cameron smiled, "In me", she told him seductively.

House smirked and grabbed her but the waist pulling her body to his.

As their bodies collided House grinded his hips against hers.

Cameron let her head fall against House's chest, letting out a loud moan.

"Why don't we see what I can do about that fire?", he whispered in her ear huskily.

Cameron stood on her tiptoes and placed a hard kiss on his lips. House caught her lips, not letting them go as he led her to the bed.

House glanced behind him as the back of his legs came in contact with something soft.

Cameron laughed at House's surprised face as his legs hit the bed.

Grinning she put her two small hands on his chest. Cameron could feel his heart racing under her palm, and she knew he was as nervous as she was.

Cameron leaned up and place a ghost of a kiss on his lips before pushing him onto the bed.

House gasped and watched mesmerised as a different version of his dream from earlier today played out in front of him but this time he wasn't going to wake up.

-----------

Cameron woke up to the soft sound of a beating heart.

Cameron lifted her head and smiled at the sight that met her eyes.

House's eyes fluttered in his sleep and his breaths came out easy and calm. He looked so peaceful.

Letting her head fall gently against his chest she sighed and settled down again.

Taking deep breaths she let the memory of last night wash over her.

She blushed gently as she remembered her screaming as she came.

Looking over at House the content look on his face made Cameron happy that she'd put it there.

Cameron smiled as House's eyes flickered open.

"Hey", she whispered.

He smiled almost shyly at her, "Hey", he murmured.

He turned on his side and she moved off him gently, replicating his actions.

As they laid on their sides gazing at each other, a brief smile flickered over House's face.

Cameron smiled, " What? Is there something on my face?", she rubbed at her cheeks with her hands.

House laughed and pushed her hands away with his.

Cameron took a deep breath as he ran his hands along her facial features.

"Memorising me by heart?", Cameron joked nervously.

House shook his head boldly, "I already know you by heart".

Cameron smiled and put her arms out.

House reached out and grabbed her pulling her on top of him.

Cameron squealed but was cut off as House's mouth covered hers.

--------

An hour later House watched Cameron's deep breaths and smiled, loving the way her chest rose and fell.

"Cameron?", he whispered in her ear.

Placing a kiss on her neck he smiled as she remained unmoving.

" Cameron", he whispered again, "I love you".

------------

**TBC R&R**

**Love you guys:)**

**He said it. are you happy?**

**This story will be ending in about three to four chapters. OK**

**I'm thinking about writing a sequel becasue i was (and still am) overwhelmed by the response on this story.**


	10. Love Is Madness

Just a little something to leave you wanting more:) hehehe, I know, I'm evil!

Chapter 10 - Love is madness

Cameron glanced over at House from the passengers side of the car.

They had dropped Bella off at day care and they were on their way to work.

House glanced over at her and smiled when he realized she's been watching him.

As House pulled the car into a space in the Hospital parking lot he took a deep breath.

Cameron got out of the car and grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder.

House got out of the car and limped over to Cameron's side of the car.

Cameron smiled up at him but saw worry in his deep blue eyes.

Reaching out she grabbed his gloved hand in hers.

They walked hand in hand through the snow into the hospital.

As they entered the doors a lot of people looked up and stopped what they were doing to watch the grumpy doctor walk hand in hand with his 'wife'.

One glare from House sent everyone scurrying back to work.

Cameron smiled at him, leaning up she placed a kiss on his cheek. Reaching up she wiped away the lipstick left on his cheek.

"Relax, Greg", she chided.

He forced a smile and they continued to the elevator.

Once they were in the elevator and the door closed the entire room began to laugh. Everyone was thinking the same thing, 'he's so screwed'.

----------

House and Cameron entered the conference room and went about their usual morning rituals ignoring the two people already in the room.

Cameron made a pot of coffee and House hooked his cane onto the white board and settled into a chair at the table.

Cameron poured two cups and added sugar to both of them and cream to the black mug.

Carrying the two cups to the table she handed the red one to House. He accepted it and took a big gulp before smiling at Cameron.

"Thanks"

Cameron smiled and took a sip of her own coffee, gazing back at House.

"O-K", Foreman broke the silence.

Chase sighed, "We don't have a case so what do we do?".

House shrugged, " Whatever you want".

Finishing his coffee he got up and limped to the small sink. Rinsing the cup he dried it and put it away in the cupboard.

Foreman and Chase watched shocked, even Cameron was a little surprised.

He walked over and kissed Cameron on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go lay down".

She nodded and smiled at him, "OK".

He left the room and shut the door to his office, drawing the blinds.

Collapsing at the table she took a deep breath.

Cameron glanced up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Nice job", Foreman told her.

Cameron just shook her head, "Foreman", she glanced around the room, glad that Chase had disappeared, "I need your help. I did something terrible".

-----

House yawned as he pushed his tray along the rails, picking up a Ruben and a packet of chips.

"Am I paying or are you?", Wilson joked.

House grinned at him, "Oh, Jimmy-boy, you've hit the jackpot. I'm in such a good mood I'll pay for both of us".

Wilson watched shocked as House payed the cashier for the two tray.

Following House to a vacant table, Wilson could have sworn he had a little jump in his step.

"What's going on, House?", Wilson asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Nothing wrong", House retorted, " Can't a person be happy".

Wilson shook his head, "You're mad".

"When love is not madness, it is not love", House quoted, picking up his Ruben.

Wilson felt the colour drain from his face, "L-love?"

"Yes, Jimmy", House chided him, " Love is what you feel when you're married. You'd think you have been married enough times to know that".

Wilson stood up, " I-um need to go. Meeting with dying patient".

House shrugged and continued to eat his lunch as Wilson scurried off to find Cameron.

----

**TBC R&R**

**Remember you love me! Spread the love!!!!**


	11. The Cost Of A Prank

-1**Disclaimer: Not mine! Not mine! Not mine! Not mine! Not mine! Not mine! **

**I do own Isabella (Bella) but, she's all mine. She's actually based on a little girl I know (Samara).**

**A/N - ARRRGGHHH 2nd last chapter!!! It will get very emotional from this chapter onwards :(**

**REMEMBER! **

**You still haven't found out what House bought Cameron at the jewellers! **

**Chapter 11 - The Cost Of A Prank **

Wilson scurried down the hall, searching for Cameron.

He found her in the deserted conference room.

As he ran into the room he noticed a concerned look on her face, but that was the least of his worries.

"Cameron!", he paused, trying to catch his breath.

"We have to call it off"

Wilson looked up, shocked that she had said the very words that were about to come out of his mouth.

Wilson opened his mouth to agree.

"No!", Cameron cut him off angrily, "I don't care what you say. We can't do this! It's not right!".

She began to sob and collapsed in a table.

Wilson rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her, "I know", he soothed, " We have to call this off".

Cameron shook her head, "No, you don't know. Wilson, I did a terrible thing".

Wilson leaned back, "You know you can tell me anything, Allison".

Cameron took a deep breath, "I um-slept with Gre-House"

Wilson took a deep breath and sat down in the chair next to her, "I've got worst news"

Cameron glanced up with fearful eyes, "Oh, god. What?".

Wilson rubbed at his eyes, "He loves you".

Cameron began to cry, "we shouldn't have ever started this. We have to undo this".

Wilson sighed, " How?"

"Reverse what we did. Take him to a bar, get him drunk and drug him again then rearrange the apartment, and tell him it was a dream".

Wilson nodded slowly, "You don't want this to stop do you? Not really."

Cameron shook her head, "I love him, but he can never know".

"Why not?", Wilson asked.

Cameron let a tear roll down her porcelain cheek, "He'd push me even further away".

"Allison, he loved you before we started this. I think he's even enjoying being married to you".

"But it's not real", Cameron sobbed.

A loud bang made them glance up.

A shocked House starred at them.

"What do you man it's not real", he demanded.

Cameron glanced at Wilson, "I'm so sorry House".

House shook his head and stalked towards them.

"Sorry for what?"

Cameron got up and came towards him, "I'm so sorry House. It was never meant to go this far"

House glanced at Wilson, "What wasn't meant to go this far?"

Wilson shuffled out of his chair towards them, "Um, this".

He gestured at the matching rings on Cameron and House's hands.

"What was it just a big prank?", House joked bitterly.

Wilson stared at his feet and Cameron wrung her hands.

House's eyes widened, " It _was_ a prank. You pranked that I was married to _her_?"

Wilson tugged at his collar, "I'm sorry House. It was meant to be funny"

"Well, I'm laughing on the inside", House told him sarcastically.

"House, it was my idea", Cameron told him, "We were just so sick of you pranking us that everyone thought it was a good idea".

"Everyone?', he snarled, " The entire hospital?"

Cameron felt the tears build up, "I'm sorry House"

"House? I'm sorry too", Cuddy said from the doorway.

"YOU approved of this?", he yelled at Cuddy.

Cuddy shrugged, "We really are sorry".

"Sorry doesn't cut it", House yelled, "And YOU", he turned on Cameron, "You _knew_ this was a prank and you slept with me anyway?".

Cameron began to cry, "House. I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am".

House shook his head and crossed his arms, "You're right. I don't know, and I don't want to know".

He turned and stalked from the room, brushing violently past Cuddy on the way.

He stopped in the hall and turned, "I quit, by the way", he yelled.

Walking down the hall he vowed never to come back.

-----

**TBC**

**R&R**

**Sorry it's short, it only needs to be!**

**Next chapter's the last!**

**DA,DA,DAAAAAA**

**It will be a semi happy ending but the happiness starts in the sequel. **


	12. A Hurted Mistake

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!**

**Sorry for leading you on!**

**I really thought it was, but it isn****'****t**

**-----**

**GUYS!!! The author notes are there for a reason!**

**READ THEM!!!!**

**You guys are asking me stuff and telling me about flaws but if you will just read the AUTHOR NOTES it will make sense!**

**Thank you.**

**A/N-**

**1. House hasn****'****t given Cameron the present yet because I was postponing it for the last chapter.**

**2. House calls Cameron ****'****Cameron****'**** because he didn****'****t believe it and now that he does/did it****'****s just a force of habit.**

**Thanks guys I really do love your reviews they mean the world to me! **

**3. Hurted is meant to be spelt wrong!**

**This chapter should be long!**

**xoxo**

**Chapter 12 - A Hurted Mistake **

House entered his apartment at 11 o'clock that night.

He was drunk and angry but more he was upset.

Upset that Cameron had tricked him.

Upset that he had show his love.

But mostly he was upset because he was going home to an empty apartment.

Letting the door slam shut behind him he tried not to let the relief show on his face as he gazed at the person sitting on his couch.

"Hey", Cameron murmured.

"What are you doing here?", House feigned anger.

"Returning my key", she said softly, "And getting some of my stuff. Foreman and Chase are going to help me get the rest later".

"Aunt Ally", a little voice called, "I can't find Share Bear".

House glanced behind him, his eyes meeting with identical eyes.

"Hey Uncle Greg", Bella said meekly.

"Uncle?", House turned to Cameron.

"She's Cuddy's niece," Cameron explained.

House nodded and moved away, "Just get your stuff and leave".

He walked to the fridge and got out a beer.

Cameron nodded and shooed Bella from the room.

House took his beer and collapsed on the couch. Flicking the TV on he stared at it not really watching the show that was on.

House looked to his left as he felt a small tug on his arm.

A big eyed Bella stared up at him.

"I'm sorry", she whispered.

House shrugged, "So was Hitler, that didn't change anything. Please leave me alone".

House glanced at her and immediately regretted his words.

Tears streamed down Bella's small cheeks and her eyes poured out misery.

"I'm sorry", she told him again, "I know we hurted you but you hurted us too".

With that the broken hearted child that House had grown to love ran from the room.

House rubbed at his eyes vigorously.

Sighing he got up from the couch. As he turned he noticed Cameron watching him from the doorway.

"What?", he asked her gruffly.

"Nothing". she shook her head and picked up a bag from the hall.

"Bella. Time to leave", Cameron called down the hall.

The little red eyed girl wandered down the hall and stood behind Cameron, trying to hide.

"We'll leave you alone now", Cameron said softly.

Picking up Bella's hand they walked to the door.

"Bella!"

Bella turned as House called her name.

He motioned for her and she walked carefully over to him.

He bent at the waist to be at her height.

"I'm sorry I hurted you", he said softly.

Bella smiled, "I'm sorry too"

House put his arms around her and gave her a bear hug.

Bella squealed and placed a kiss on House's cheek, an action that had become accustomed to them.

The two females who had made such a difference in his life, turned and continued to the door.

As Cameron reached out to put her hand on the doorknob something called out in House.

"Allison!"

Cameron turned, "Yes, House?"

He limped slowly towards them.

Once he reached them he grew nervous.

"Sweetie?", Cameron turned to Bella, " Can you take these to the car? I'll be out in a second"

Bella grabbed the bag and left.

House leaned against the wall and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"I'm sorry", House whispered.

Cameron nodded, "Me too".

House hesitated before opening his mouth again, "Why do you love me?"

"If I love you, what business is it of yours?", Cameron told him softly.

House shrugged.

"Unless you love me too", Cameron finished.

House looked up and caught her gaze.

He opened his mouth to say those three little words but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and Cameron sighed.

"I'm sorry, House. For the prank. And I'm sorry that you can't love me".

In that moment House made the biggest mistake of his life.

He let her leave.

**This story is TBC for ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!**

**R&R and give me a good reason for writing a sequel:)**


	13. I Know

**My dear and faithful readers,**

**We have reached the end of our journey for this story, but fear not! Your loving support and overwhelming amount of reviews has inspired me to write a sequel.**

**The sequel won't be updated as fast as this one but I will write it just for you guys!**

**O-K! Enough with the mush!**

**Thanks guys. I really did feel the love.**

**Honourable mentions:**

**Maureen Painted Green,**

**Thanks for your continues reviews.**

**Your last one cracked me up; LIMP AFTER HER! Hehehe! ****That was funny.**

**HouseLuvr,**

**I promised not to hurted you guys so here's the new chapter.**

**Splante,**

**I'm glad I'm your Vicodin!**

**Mishy-mo, **

**I used the word cantankerous! **

**Saz89,**

**Thank you for reviewing on every chapter. You are absolutely amazing!**

**Fenris242,**

**WOW, you are one of the best writers I have ever come upon so it honours me that you like my story. If you guys haven't read any of Fen's stuff seriously go do it!**

**I love A Planned Delay and Have A Happy Period!**

**Love you all! Xoxo**

**----**

**Chapter 13 - I Know**

House was leaving. For good.

He had his plane ticket, his bus pass and his suitcase.

His apartment had been taken care off and his bike was being shipped to his new home.

Now all that was left was a mistake.

House picked up his bag and walked outside to that taxi that waited for him.

Getting in the taxi he spoke to the driver and they were off.

Hurtling towards the airport. The place that was going to take him away from Cameron for good.

----

Cameron sat on her bed with a box of tissues cradling the small dark green box to her chest. She had found it on her doorstep two hours ago and knew that there could only be one person who could pick something so perfect. House.

She tried to cry. She yelled at the heavens to give her just one single tear. She'd done everything she could think of to make her cry but no tears came.

Cameron looked at her watch.

12:07 pm

House's plane left at one, maybe she could make it.

Taking the small gold chain that lay in it's velvet box she clasped it around her neck.

Grabbing a jacket and her car keys Cameron left her home in a hurry to reach the airport in time.

----

House paid the taxi driver and got out of the car.

Grabbing his bag from the boot he patted his pocket, checking that he had his ticket and passport.

After being reassured that he had all his belongings he started on his way to the entrance of the airport, cursing the taxi driver all the way for parking so far from the main doors.

As he limped through the melting snow he looked up at the miserable, grey sky. It matched his mood perfectly.

House glanced to his right as a bus pulled in.

A pile of Asian tourists filed out.

Mixing in with the tourists House continued to the airport.

House groaned as it started to rain lightly.

Surrounded by people chatting vigorously in a different language, House felt a headache coming on.

"House!"

House looked around as he heard his name.

Glancing around he saw no one he recognized.

He continued to trudge towards the doors.

"House!"

House turned and looked again but saw no one.

Shaking his head angrily he continued on his way.

"Greg!"

House turned and through the throng of Asians noticed a petite frame.

The person stood out because of the long brown hair that fell around her shoulders.

Cameron ran towards him.

As she ran the rain fell harder around her.

Reaching within a meter of House she stopped.

"Greg", she breathed.

As the heavens opened the tears began to pour down Cameron's face.

Walking slowly, she covered the meter that stood between them.

"Greg", she whispered.

House stared in shock at the beautiful woman that stood in front of him.

She was drenched to the skin, her makeup was running from the tears and the rain and her hair clung to her face yet House was still captivated by the way she looked so terrible yet so radiant. He'd never seen her so beautiful.

Lightning flashed through the sky and House looked around. They were the only people around.

"Greg"

House looked down at Cameron.

She stood but centimetres from him.

"You-you are temperamental, cantankerous, grumpy, and a complete ass. You are a jerk. You're insensitive and mean.

And-and I love you"

House stared down at her. As he let his eyes wander over her face and smile lit up his own when he saw the necklace she was wearing.

"I know", he whispered

He let his fingers play down from her cheek to her neck.

Picking up the small gold Celtic cross he ran is thumb over the small pendant.

"Do you like it?", he mumbled.

Cameron nodded vigorously.

Leaning down he captured her lips in his.

Cameron was shocked and it took her a few moments to react.

Kissing back forcefully Cameron was filled with warmth despite the icy cold rain that fell around them.

As they broke apart Cameron leaned her head against House's chest.

His arms wrapped around her and held her protectively to his chest.

He leaned down and placed a few kisses on her drenched head.

"Allison, I love you", House murmured only loud enough for her to hear.

"I know"

----

**Tears. Sobs. Weeping. It's finished.**

**:( WHHAAAAAAA! **

**I'm not really happy with how this finished but I'll just have to live.**

**The reason I made the necklace a Celtic cross is because I made Cameron Irish. I don't know why. It might have something to do with the fact that I'm part Irish or that I read a fanfic where she was Irish and it kinda fitted. Maybe I'm just sentimental. **

**Love all of you guys and look out for the sequel.**

**It's called: **

**Worth Falling For.**

**So long and spread the love!:) **


End file.
